


The Exchange

by Art3misiA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blarion, Drabble, M/M, Weasleys Witches & Writers, Wheel of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art3misiA/pseuds/Art3misiA
Summary: Ron is paired with Zabini for a Christmas gift exchange. Problem is, he has no idea what to get for the Slytherin wizard.
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	The Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Wheel of Death Wednesday drabble challenge in the group Weasleys, Witches & Writers. I chose Blaise as my character, and the wheel gave me Ron. My prompt was, 'exchange'.
> 
> Thanks to Lumos Lyra for the gorgeous Manip <3
> 
> Enjoy!

“Whose stupid idea was it to do a gift exchange this Christmas?” Ron grumbled to Harry as he looked at the name on his bit of charmed parchment.

“Whose do you think?” Harry answered wryly.

Ron made a face. “Bloody Hermione and her house unity bollocks.”

Harry snorted in amusement. “Yeah.” 

“Who’ve you got?” Ron asked.

“Parkinson.”

“Lucky bastard. At least she’ll be easy to buy for.”

Harry goggled at him. “Easy… _easy_ to buy for? Parkinson? The one who was ready to give me up to Voldemort to save her own arse? Granted she apologised for that afterwards, but still… _easy?”_

Ron shrugged. “Well, she’s a girl. Get them flowers, or chocolates, or something, and they’re happy.” 

“Ron… not _all_ girls like those things.” Harry rubbed his forehead. Ron was a great bloke, but still clueless about women. No surprise though, given he preferred other blokes. He leaned over Ron’s shoulder. “Who’ve you got?”

“Zabini.”

Harry grinned and nudged his friend. “Well, that’s good, isn’t it?”

“Harry— _why_ in Merlin’s name would it be _good_ that I got Zabini?”

“Well, because you fancy him, don’t you?”

“I—I _don’t_ fancy him,” Ron croaked, going red.

“You always were a terrible liar,” Harry sighed, shaking his head. Ron simply glared at him and said nothing. “Look, why don’t we go into Hogsmeade together this weekend to pick out the gifts?”

Ron sighed. “All right.”  
  


* * *

  
That Saturday, Ron found himself wandering Hogsmeade with Harry. He had no idea what to get Zabini - he knew almost nothing about the handsome, dark-skinned wizard. He glanced enviously over at Harry, who had already found something for Parkinson. 

Harry remembered that she favoured colourful and elaborate quills, having seen her write with a variety of them over the years, and so had gone hunting in Flourish and Blotts for a set he thought she would like. To Ron’s enormous chagrin, Harry had found one almost immediately, after asking the cashier to show him their newest stock.

Now, as they walked down the cobbled street, Harry was keeping up a running commentary in the hope it would give either one of them an idea. “He was never that into Quidditch… Hermione would probably suggest a book or something, but I don’t think he reads much...didn’t seem terribly into music...Malfoy!”

Ron, morosely thinking he’d never think of anything and Zabini was sure to see him as nothing more than a bumbling idiot, was startled out of his thoughts by Harry’s utterance of their old rival’s name.

“Harry—I can’t give Zabini _Malfoy_ as a gift!” The thought of giving Malfoy to Zabini made his chest tighten in jealousy.

 _“No,_ Ron, you twat… Malfoy’s over there. We’ll ask him for ideas.” Harry nodded across the street, where Malfoy was indeed there, looking into the window of a shop.

“I can’t ask Malfoy!” Ron spluttered.

“Why not? They were in the same year. He’ll know what Zabini likes.” Before Ron could protest further, Harry was dragging him over to the blond. “Alright, Malfoy?” he asked.

Malfoy turned to look at them, raising an eyebrow. “Potter. Weasley.”

“Ron needs ideas for what to get Zabini,” Harry stated without preamble. “Do you have any suggestions?”

Malfoy smirked at them. Ron could feel himself going red, and wished he could just fade into the cobblestones. “I might,” Malfoy said after a pause. What’s in it for me?”

“If you _don’t_ help, I’ll tell Hermione you were being an arse,” Harry threatened.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at him. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“He would,” Ron piped up, sensing that he might be saved after all.

“Fine,” Malfoy bit out, after a moment’s consideration. He leaned forward and quietly spoke into Ron’s ear.  
  


* * *

  
Ron stood nervously in front of Zabini, the wrapped gift in his hands. “Happy Christmas,” he mumbled, looking down at his feet. “I hope you like it.” 

“And to you,” Zabini said. “I hope you like yours.”

After an awkward moment where Ron didn’t move, Zabini said in a loud whisper, “This is the part where we pass each other the gifts, Weasley.”

“Oh. Yeah. Right,” Ron nodded, feeling his face flush red _again._ He looked up, straight into Zabini’s dark brown eyes. They presented the gifts at the same time, causing their fingers to brush briefly. The jolt that passed up Ron’s arm at the contact made him jump and swallow nervously. It didn’t help that Zabini held his gaze for several beats more.

Finally, the other man looked down at the package in his hands then back up at Ron. “May I…?” he checked.

“Sure,” Ron croaked, his heart beating faster. Merlin, he hoped Malfoy hadn't been messing with him when he made the suggestion. 

His fears were allayed moments later when, after tearing away the wrapping, Zabini beamed. “Artisan chocolates? My favourite! Thanks, Weasley!”

“You’re welcome.”

“Open yours,” Zabini said. His eyes sparkled, doing funny things to Ron’s stomach.

He tore the wrapping away and examined the box, then looked up with a grin. “Tiny bottles of whiskey? Brill! Thanks!”

“You can thank me by joining me for coffee next weekend in Hogsmeade,” Zabini said with a smirk.

Ron was sure he’d misheard. “Pardon?”

“Join me for coffee next weekend,” Zabini repeated. 

His mind whirled. Surely the other wizard wasn’t—?

“I’m asking you on a date, Weasley. Are you going to accept, or break my heart by refusing?” Zabini prompted, looking amused.

“Er… yeah. I mean, no. I mean—” Ron took a deep breath and tried again.

“I would love to go on a date with you.”

“Excellent. Meet you in the Great Hall at 11am on Saturday.”

Ron nodded, still unable to quite believe what had just happened. “Alright. Yeah. See you then.” 

Zabini tipped him a wink and strolled off, leaving the redhead in stunned silence. Suddenly, it hit him. He was going on a _date_ with Zabini. _Oh, shit._   
Ron turned on his heel and dashed off. _Harry._ He needed to find Harry.


End file.
